Our Day Will Come
by Mellango
Summary: :3


So this is kind of my first story or whatever.

Charcters explained.

April Grace- Short Blond hair and bright green eyes. Hyper..smart all the good qualities. Olive skin tone. Attractive. 30

Mika (you'll find out)- Long thick brown hair and light blue eyes. Swagger attitude and very G for a white girl. Sings. Very attractive. 29

Yeah!

**Disclaimer**- I so own the Gorillaz! Really?...Come on!

* * *

**Prologue kind of?**

"_Isn't this just wonderful! So relaxing.. I told you taking this boat trip would be nice" April laughed as she steered the boat. "Get our minds off of our men disappearing.." _

"_Yeah so much fun" I laid back ignoring her voice and putting my head phones on. I closed my eyes but was interupted by my chair shaking._

"_What the he-" I open my eyes to see planes flying close to our boat. "What?" I stood up and took off my head phones._

_ Gun shots suddenly took out the entire boat and I stood there in shock. _

"_MIKA!" April grabbed me and we crashed into the water, everything went black. _

**Some Kind Of Nature. **

Sunlight stung my eyelids and it forced me to open them. The sound of April's soft snoring calmed me down but were not floating. My eyes flashed open and I was on a beach. The sand seemed to be made of bits of plastic, it was beautiful. But the smell slightly stung my eyes.

April laid a few feet away from me and was still snoring away. I ran my fingers threw my thick brown hair and took a deep breath.

"Mika your alive, be grateful. No need to panic, you'll get home" I reassured myself and stood up. April seemed to be bruised a bit but I seemed worse. I had cuts and tons of bruises on my torso. I'm only wearing shorts and a now ripped up tank top.

Wait a minute! I reached into my pocket to see that my cell phone was still there and it works! I told April that the waterproof feature would come in handy. I raised it high in the air, no signal.

"Shit" I groaned and placed it back in my pocket. "Mika" April woke up and rubbed her head.

"I'm right here" I walked over.

"Were the fuck are we?" She stood up and looked around. "Nowhere I would know of" I hugged her and she smiled.

"At least were not dead,eh?" April laughed and walked around.

**Inside the building.**

**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP!**

"Ah what is that bloody noise!" 2D shouted covering his ears. "It's the fucking alarm..CYBORG!" Murdoc yelled for the little contraption, no response. "If ya want something done ya got to do it yourself" He grabbed the rifle near the door.

"Yeah wha- Wait why do you need the rifle!" 2D ran into the lift with Muds. "Pirates..bloody bastards" He said and 2D wined a bit. 2D threw himself at the lift door but it closed before he had a chance.

**Back to Mika's POV**

"I don't see anything" A voice yelled from over the sand dune or garbage dune..i don't know it's like a mixture. "What was that?" April whispered and we looked over to see two men, but one was holding a rifle.

"Oh shit maybe we should hide" I looked over to April but she was already creeping around to take the man by surprise. This mans skin was pure green, how charming. On the other hand I know I shouldn't worry bout April. She teaches high level Ti Guan Do.

"Mika it's cool you can come out now" April yelled and I walked out to see both boys on the sand with there hands on there heads.

"April chill- you guys can get up" I said.

**Author POV**

"April chill" Mika's voice cooed at April and walked over to the boys. "You guys can get up" She laughed. "Explain yourself medica-" Murdoc stopped suddenly at the sight of Mika and April. These girls wern't nasty pirates they were straight on 'tens'. April threw the gun on the sand and fixed her blond hair with the reflection of Mika's cellphone. But suddenly made eyes with 2D.

"April!" 2D shouted and April squealed.

"Oh great the love birds found each other" Mika mumbled and April stuck out her tongue at Mika. "Of all the places-" Mika made eye contact with the drooling Murdoc. "I'm married" She sneered and 2D chuckled.

"Murdoc this is my girlfriend April and her friend Mika" 2D put his arms around both of there shoulders. "My girls"

Murdoc just stood there bewildered at the fact that Stu-pot had a smoking hot girl friend.

One the other hand Mika seemed to be lost in her own thoughts again, wondering about her husband and his so called business trip. Suddenly everything clicked for Mika. Murdoc had kidnapped 2D to start working on the new album and thats why he-.

Mika started laughing and everyone looked at her.

"Your in TROUBLE Mr. Niccals" She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"What 're ya talking about?" Murdoc narrowed his eyes and Cyborg appeared next to him.

"You made a robot of Noodle!" April laughed with Mika. "Your in some deep shit!"

"Wait I'm confused!" 2D mumbled to April. April whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Wait a minute who are you married to?" Murdoc looked around nervously.

"Yall find out later" Mika patted him on the head and Muds snorted.

They all stood in the lift as it went up to the studio..

"Wait a mintue..how in the hell are you guys 'ere?" 2D gasped.

* * *

Haha...Stay safe people! Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
